


Valentines?

by ChiShibuya



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe forgot valentines day..or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines?

Nanami sat on the floor of her room in the Mikagi shrine, her hair was done in a tight top bun, her amethyst kimono was decorated in butterflies of every color and shape. Flowers were piled up around her, gifts from her male admirers and yet none from Tomoe. She sulked feeling rather angry. Why hadnt Tomoe given her anything? It was valentines day for gods sakes! What could make him forget? She sighed, and Mizuki walked into the room grinning. "NANAMI-CHAN!!!!" There it was a scream, and a tackle that knocked her over making the air whoosh from her lungs causing her to groan. Mizuki chuckled looking down at his god. "Nanami! Tomoe is home he wants you on the porch!"  
She gave a soft half-hearted smile as she got up and made her way to the porch.  
Her fox demon was sitting there sipping sake as he always did on the full moon. He gave a smile at her from over his shoulder. "You thought I forgot such an important human holiday? Don't think such things."   
She joined him noticing the garden was surrounded by her favorite flowers and tears rolled down her heated cheeks. "You did all of this for me?"   
He didnt say anything just placed a kiss on her cheek. "Baka."


End file.
